Kule Żywiołów
Kule Żywiołów '''to pierwsza część '''Kronik Nowego Spherus Magna. Akcja dzieje się 5 lat po zabiciu Teridaksa i odejściu Mata Nui. Prolog Linter podbiegł do dowódcy. Jego oddział miał zdławić siły rebeliantów w tym rejonie Spherus Magna. Oddział Lintera liczył 15 Glatorian i 11 Toa. Pochylał głowę unikając pocisków z Thornaksów, Cordaków i Zamorów. Zapytał: - O co chodzi? - Weź swój łuk, zajdź ich od wschodu i strzelaj w nich strzałami. To odwróci ich uwagę i wtedy zaszarżujemy na nich. - Dobrze, już lecę - Linter chwycił kołczan pełen strzał i obiegł pole bitwy. Gdy był na miejscu, padł na ziemię i przymierzał się do strzału. Nagle chmura pisaku wpadła mu w oczy. Po chwili, gdy już pozbył się piasku, zobaczył coś dziwnego. Jeden Skakdi trzymał wyciągniętą rękę, a w niej była jakaś kula. Był to przedziwny widok, gdyż z kuli wydobywało się tornado. Gdy Linter spojrzał w stronę swego oddziału, zamarł z przerażenia. 2 Thornatusy, którymi tu przyjechali i za którymi się kryli, wisiały w powietrzu. A żaden z nich nie miał Mocy Powietrza. Linter ujrzał też, że to "tornado z kuli" utrzymuje pojazdy w powietrzu. - Oby nie... - nie zdążył dokończyć, bo pojazdy spadły z wielką siłą na ekipę. Chciał krzyknąć, lecz doświadczenie wojenne mu nie pozwoliło. Tak zdradziłby swoją pozycję. Skierował swój wzrok w stronę Skakdi z kulą. Zobaczył, że stał obok niego Skrall, trzymający drugą kulę. Nagle z kuli wyłoniła się ściana ognia i ruszyła w oddział. Zabiła większość członków, stopiła Thornatusy i rozpadła się, tworząc krąg z ognia. Jego towarzysze byli w pułapce. - Co będzie teraz? - zapytał siebie. Nie musiał długo czekać. Ta bitwa rozgrywała się na obszarze pustynnym planety. Całą ekipę i pojazdy pochłonęła ogromna fala piasku. Łzy cisnęły się do oczu Lintera. Mógł tylko patrzeć, jak ciała jego przyjaciół toną w morzu piasku. Ale... Nie... Był tu, aby strzelać, więc przyklęknął, chwycił strzałę, napiął cięciwę i strzelił. Strzała trafiła Skakdiego w szyję. Wojownik upadł bez ruchu. A Linter wstał całkiem, krzycząc: - Zapłacicie mi za to! - strzała - To za tych Toa! - strzała - To za Glatorian! - kolejna - Trzeba było uważnie patrzeć! - znowu - Wtedy nie zabiłbym was tylu! - ostatnia strzała z kołczanu trafiła w ramię Skralla. Linter zrozumiał, że musi uciekać. Popędził czym prędzej w stronę rzeki. Kątem oka zauważył, że jeden Skakdi wskoczył do Thornatusa i zaczął go ścigać. Na szczęście, Linter pochodził z Plemienia Dżungli, więc był zwinny. Unikał strzałów z broni pokładowej pojazdu, skacząc i robiąc przewroty. Rzeka była 20 metrów od niego. 15... 10... 5... 2... Nagle strzał z Thornaxa pociął mu nogi. Wpadł do rzeki, uderzając głową o płytki i kamienisty brzeg. Skakdi zatrzymał Thornatusa i podszedł do rzeki. Zobaczył odpływające ciało Glatorianina. Powiedział: - Kiedyś skakałem do tej rzeki z przyjacielem. Dokładnie w tym miejscu skręcił kark i umarł. Tak więc, nie ma się czym martwić. Glatorianin zginął, tak jak Sanadras - Skakdi wsiadł do pojazdu i ruszył w stronę swej kompani. Kolejny Glatorianin został przez niego zabity. *** 3 dni później Linter pomyślał, że ma szczęście, nie tylko przeżył upadek, jego broń - Żelazny Łuk - pozostała nieuszkodzona, a jeszcze wyłowił go Agori-rybak i zabrał do medyka. Po opatrzeniu ran Glatorianin udał się do Vulcanusa i przekazał Wielkiej Radzie streszczenie z zaistniałej sytuacji. Członkowie zastanawiali się, czym są kula, aż w końcu posłali Matoranina na Gukko z pismem do mistrza Sida, opiekuna Wielkiej Biblioteki Magnańskiej. Linter w tym czasie czekał z członkami na odpowiedź. Lecz nagle znikąd pojawił się Sid, w towarzystwie ucznia, Ursusa. - Nie mogliście teleportować posłańca? - zapytał mistrz. - Eeee - odparł Raanu - wszystkie teleporty zajęte. - Dobra, nie obchodzą mnie wasze teleporty, które na 99% wteleporują cię w jakieś bagno. Do rzeczy. Wiem co to za kule i wiem, że na 90% mamy przerąbane. - Skończ z tą matematyką - stwierdził Raanu - O co chodzi? - Kule zostały stworzone przez Wielkie Istoty - zaczął mówić Ursus - Zawierają wszystkie żywioły, z naszego świat i z waszego - zwrócił głowę ku Turaga i Tahu. Jest ich łącznie 21. Można je zniszczyć w pewnym miejscu, którego jeszcze nie znamy. Trzeba to zrobić z wszystkimi. Inaczej się nie da. - Więc trzeba je zebrać - rzekł Dume. - Najlepiej, żeby zrobiłaby to specjalna grupa - dodał Sid. - Ale kto ją pokieruje? Tahu, czy... - zaczął mówić Raanu. - Znam kogoś takiego - powiedział z uśmiechem Ursus - Ty Tahu, też go znasz. Jesteście jakby "rodziną"*. Przez twarz Tahu przemknęła nuta zdziwienia, potem się uśmiechnął i powiedział: - Znając jego, to się może skończyć całkowitą zagładą, ale z drugiej strony może się udać. Bierzemy go! * - nazwanie Suvila przyrodnim bratem Tahu, jest prawidłowe, bo obaj pochodzą z Artakhi, ale nie należą do tej samej drużyny Ekipa Suvil zapytał Vakamę: - I naprawdę sprowadziliście mnie tu, bym uratował planetę przez zagładą? - Tak, zgadzasz się? - Pewnie! Nareszcie jakaś rozrywka! - krzyknął Toa Dźwięków i serdecznie uściskał Turagę Ognia. Turaga stał przez chwilę zdziwiony, ale otrząsnął się i ruszył dalej, prowadząc Suvila do dużej sali w Koloseum. - A tak z przyzwyczajenia: Ile osób wie o tym pomyśle? - zapytał Toa. - Eeee... No wiesz, musieliśmy rozwiesić te plakaty... - zaczął mówić Starszy. - Plakaty! No pięknie! Czyli Rebelianci już o nas wiedzą! - Nie jest tak źle, rozwiesiliśmy je w kilku miastach... - ...w których znajdują się szpiedzy Rebeliantów. To będzie ciężka robota. A tak w ogóle, gdzie my idziemy? - Do sali, w której wybierzesz towarzyszy. - Ilu? - Najlepiej 6. - Góra 5. - 6 - spór trwał jeszcze jakiś czas, aż Toa i Turaga doszli do celu. Suvil stanął przed ochotnikami z myślą - Jak ich tu wybrać? - Nagle jego wzrok padł na coś, co wyglądało, jak połączenie Toa z Rahi. Miało skrzydła, a jego bronią były dwa pejcze. Toa podszedł do tego czegoś i zapytał: - Wow, czym ty jesteś? - Jestem Daxeen. Pół-Toa, pół-Rahi. - Świetnie, biorę cię. - O tak!!!!!! - krzyknął Daxeen i wzbił się na wysokość kilku metrów. Cóż, bardzo mu na tym zależało. - Dobra, jeszcze 3 - stwierdził Suvil. - 4 - poprawił go Vakama. - Zagrajmy w kamień, papier, nożyce! 1... 2... 3! - I widzisz Suvil? 4. - Niech to, zgoda. Dobrze, wyłonię was metodą eliminacji. Podzielcie się na 4 grupy po 4 osoby! Kto nie będzie miał grupy odpada! Na sali zawitał chaos. Ochotnicy biegali i krzyczeli, chcąc znaleźć wolne miejsce w grupie. Niestety, nie wszystkim się to udało. Kiedy wyszli z jękiem zawodu, Suvil kontynuował: - Jest was 16, 4 w każdej grupie, więc wybiorę po jednej osobie z każdej - po czym podchodził do każdej grupy i przyglądał się każdej zgromadzonej na sali istocie. Po zakończeniu inspekcji stanął na dawnym miejscu i rzekł: - Z grupy pierwszej Skakdi Vermon - Vermon był Skakdi Powietrza, silny, wytrzymały. Bronią jego był potężny miotacz, wyglądający, jak wysoce udoskonalony technicznie Miotacz Zamor. - Z drugiej Terneitex, Toa Lodu - Kanohi Terneiteksa była Sanok. On sam był opanowany, w krytycznych sytuacjach mógł zachować zimną krew. Postrach i szacunek budził jego ogromny miecz, zdawało się, że mógłbym przeciąć drzewo jednym ruchem. - Lutor, Toa Roślinności - Lutor był drobnym Toa, natura obdarzyła go za to iście Tesariańską zwinnością. Toa ten miał Kanohi Akaku. Jego bronią był Miotacz Thornax i Tarcza. - Wartor, Toa Błyskawicy. Błyskawicy? Przecież Toa Błyskawicy są kobietami. - Zostałem stworzony przez innego Toa - powiedział Wartor, wyłaniając się z 4 grupy. Jego Kanohi była niezwykle rzadko spotykana Levertax - Maska Elektryczności. Toa był zręczny, ale odkąd miał maskę, nie podchodził do walk na serio. Szybko się niecierpliwił, uwielbiał działać. Jego bronią były Łuk i Miecz Elektryczności. - Pozostali - WYPAD!!!!!!!! - krzyknął Suvil. Zawiedzeni uczestniczy "konkursu na bohatera" odeszli. Następnie Toa Dźwięków zwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy: - Teraz pójdziecie z Turagą Vakamą, on wyjaśni wam naszą misję. - A ty? - spytał Lutor. - Ja udam się do znajomego mechanika, żeby sprawdzić, jak tam nasz pojazd - powiedział uśmiechając się Suvil. - Pojazd!? - wykrzyknęli wszyscy naraz - A jak się będzie nazywał. - Serpentix-V4. - Super! - krzyknęła rozentuzjazmowana grupa. - Nie traćcie czasu, idźcie już. Do zobaczenia! - powiedział Toa Dźwięków swoim nowym towarzyszom i ruszył do wyjścia. *** Tymczasem w bazie rebeliantów położonej na Zachód od Tajun 2 postacie rozmawiały na złowieszczym planem. - Ci Toa są tacy głupi, że rozwiesili plakaty akurat tam, gdzie mamy swoich szpiegów! To ci ułatwia zadanie - rzekła pierwsza postać. - Tak, zajmę się nimi - odparła druga. - Zaczekasz na nich w miejscu, w którym zostawimy kulę i szwadron Exo-Toa. Pomożesz im i wręczysz im kulę, a potem zabierzesz się z nimi i wybijesz każdego po kolei. - Suvil może sprawić problemy. Słyszałam, że we Wszechświecie wyprawiał różne cuda. - Dasz radę. Wierzę w ciebie. Poza tym, pomyśl o tym, jak Toa bestialsko potraktowali twoją przyjaciółkę. Zniszczyli wasz dom... - Nie! Nie mów o tym! To zbyt bolesne... - Rozumiem. A więc wyruszaj. Do Wielkiej Dżungli, a dokładniej do wsi Lemetia. - Już idę - powiedziała druga postać i ruszyła do wyjścia. Wsiadła na jeden z tych motorów, które po Rekonstrukcji stały się bardzo popularne i ruszyła do Lemetii. Kiedy opuszczała teren bazy pomyślała: - A więc zemsta jest tak blisko. Już ją czuję. Popamiętają mnie. Wszyscy Toa, Glatorianie, Starsi, Wieśniacy popamiętają Laimax!!! Dzień 1 Ekipa jechała właśnie wypożyczonym Thornatusem do Wielkiej Biblioteki. Ich pojazd nie był jeszcze gotowy. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani nową misją i wymieniali swoje poglądy. - Wow, 21 kul to dużo - Wartor. - Na szczęście można je namierzyć poprzez niektóre gwiazdy - Daxeen. - Ale tylko w nocy - Lutor. - Z tego, co ustalili astronomowie, jedna kula jest w Bibliotece, inna na morzu, kolejne są w wąwozie między Tajun, a Vulcanusem, jeszcze jedna we wsi Lemetia i kilka w fortecy na północy - Suvil. - Czyli większość jest na północy, na terenach Rebeliantów - westchnął Terneitex. - Po zdobyciu kuli z Biblioteki, rozdzielimy się. Ja z Daxeenem i Terneiteksem zajmiemy się tymi w wąwozie, a Wartor, Lutor i Vermon tymi z fortecy. Zrozumiano? - Suvil. - TAK JEST! - pozostali. - O, dojeżdżamy - stwierdził Vermon. Ekipa zatrzymała się przed wejściem do Wielkiej Biblioteki Magnańskiej. Była naprawdę wielka. Główna część wyglądała, jak coraz mniejsze kwadratowe domy z dołu wyglądało, jakby "domów" było 12. A z każdej strony były też schody. Jedno wejście było na dole, od północy. Na samej górze były 4 wejścia, jedno od każdej strony. Cała budowla była otoczona murem w kształcie kwadratu, z jednym wejściem, od północy. W rogach kwadratu były 4, 5-cio metrowe wieże. Wszyscy zachwycili się tą budowlą, stworzoną przez Wielkie Istoty. Znajdowało się w niej kilka milionów zwojów, łącznie z tymi, które dostarczyli Kronikarze z Wszechświata Matoran. W jednym z tych zwojów, były opisane Kule Żywiołów. Na spotkanie grupy z głównego wyjścia wyszli Opiekunowie Biblioteki - mistrz Sid i jego uczeń Ursus. Mistrz powiedział: - Witajcie, ja muszę iść do jednej z wież, podobno znaleźli kilka zwojów, opisujących wymarcie mojego plemienia. Wszystkim oczy wyszły z orbit. Stali w zdumieniu, nie mogąc pojąć, że tak powszechnie szanowany Glatorianin był jednym z niedobitków Plemienia Żelaza. - No co tak stoicie? Choroby już od dawna nie ma - powiedział mistrz Sid i udał się do północno-zachodniej wieży. - Taaak, to ile jeszcze będzie tych niespodzianek? - zapytał Wartor. - Pierwszy dzień, a już japy nam opadły do ziemi. Dobra, chodźmy. Gdzie ta kula? - zapytał zwracając się do Ursusa Suvil. - Nie zgadniecie - stwierdził Glatorianin Lodu. - Eee, za zwojem, w którym były opisane kule? - zapytał Lutor. - Skąd wiedziałeś?! - wykrzyknął zdziwiony Ursus. - Ma się tą maskę! - Lutor. - No, super - stwierdził Suvil. - Nogi mnie zaczynają boleć - stwierdził Wartor i ruszył w kierunku głównego wejścia. Cała grupa i Ursus ruszyli za nim. - Dobra, mądralo. Gdzie ten zwój? - zapytał Lutora Daxeen. - Eee, nie wiem - stwierdził zakłopotany Lutor. - Wyjaśnisz nam to, zanim wściekły Ursus zrzuci cię z dachu? - zapytał z uśmiechem Suvil. Lutor spojrzał w stronę Ursusa. Glatorianin uśmiechał się szyderczo i zaczął powoli iść do niego. Toa szybko odpowiedział na pytanie: - Jestem niedoświadczonym Toa, mam jeszcze kłopoty z używaniem maski. Mogę zrobić to tylko raz na kilka godzin. - Aha, będziesz żył. Na razie... - powiedział Ursus. - A wracając do naszej sprawy. Proszę bardzo - powiedział Glatorianin, wspiął się po pustych wgłębieniach na zwoje i włożył rękę do środka. Po chwili wyjął z niej kulę. Suvil wziął mu ją i stwierdził: - Kula lodu. Widać po tych wyrytych sopelkach. Teraz mamy 2 opcje. Pierwsza: wysyłamy kulę radzie, druga: zostawiamy ją sobie i ruszamy dalej. Która? - Druga!!! - krzyknęła cała drużyna. Widocznie chcieli poużywać sobie potężnej mocy, zanim odesłaliby kulę. Teraz pozostało znaleźć drugi transport. - Tak, Terneitex weźmie kulę - dowódca grupy podał kulę Toa Lodu - A my się rozdzielamy. Czy w Bibliotece znajdziemy jakiś transport? - zapytał Suvil Ursusa. - Uhm, ale niedługo zajdzie słońce. Chyba zostaniecie na nocleg? - Nie. Musimy się spieszyć. Bierzemy maszynę i ruszamy dalej. Weźmiemy tylko zapasy - stwierdził Toa Dźwięków. Po uzupełnieniu zapasów i wypożyczeniu maszyny, grupa rozdzieliła się. Gdy już odpalili silniki Thornatusów, Suvil rzekł: - Po tym, jak zdobędziemy te kule, ja zajmę się tą na morzu, a y wszyscy pojedziecie do wsi Lemetia. - Dobra! Do zobaczenia! - krzyknął Wartor i on, Vermon i Lutor ruszyli na północ. Suvil, Daxeen i Terneitex zaś, ruszyli w kierunku wąwozu. Obie grupy jechały przez całą noc. Wiedzieli, że sprawa jest poważna. Musieli uprzedzić Rebeliantów. I naprawić kolejny błąd Wielkich Istot. Dzień 2 Tahu westchnął. Z dachu Koloseum rozciągał się piękny widok na Metru Nui. Większość Matoran i Toa od razu, po porozumieniu się z mieszkańcami Bara Magna zaczęła rekonstrukcję Miasta Legend. Stał teraz na dachu i... Po prostu stał. Nie wiedział, co robić. Mata Nui chciał, by rozpoczęli poszukiwania Wielkich Istot. Ale... w ich nowej strukturze było jeszcze dużo problemów do rozwiązania. I te Kule Żywiołów. Ech... Naprawdę nie wiedział co robić. - Coś się stało, bracie? - spytała stojąca za nim Gali. - Ech... Martwię się. Do grupy Suvila nie doszedł nikt z Bara Magna. - Ale to nie znaczy, że się nie zgłosili. To Suvil zdecydował, kogo... - Właśnie. On zdecydował. A jeśli ta decyzja pogorszy nasze stosunki z rdzennymi mieszkańcami planety? - Nie martw się. Kiedy Suvil wykona zadanie, wszyscy będą szczęśliwi. Nie będą o tym pamiętać. - Taaak. Jeśli mu się uda... - Dziwne, jeszcze jakiś czas temu, to ty byś mnie pocieszał. Zmieniłeś się. - Tak... - Tahu się uśmiechnął - Już wiem, co zrobię. Na większości linii granicy z Rebeliantami, żyją Agori. Taak. Musimy ich wesprzeć. To wzbudzi ich zaufanie. Musimy wysłać tam Toa Roślinności i Żelaza, by im ułatwili życie. Cóż, może brzmi to dziwnie, ale naprawdę chcę, by między nami była ufność. - Masz rację Tahu. Wspaniała idea. Może sam odwiedzisz kilka takich miejsc i załatwisz sprawę z Rebeliantami? Tahu nagle odwrócił się i serdecznie uściskał Gali: - Świetnie! Zmusimy ich do odwrotu! Musimy im pokazać, kto tu rządzi! - Po tych słowach Tahu szybko pobiegł na dół, by wcielić swoje słowa w czyn. Gali natomiast ruszyła powoli do wyjścia. - Witaj, dawny Tahu! - pomyślała z uśmiechem. *** Cóż, może nocna jazda nie była stuprocentowo dobrym pomysłem. Ale mieli jedną kulę. To ich pobudziło do działania. Suvil, Terneitex i Daxeen zatrzymali się nad brzegiem wąwozu. Niedaleko oddział Lintera stoczył walkę z Rebeliantami. W grę wchodziły więc trzy kule. Suvil wyszedł z pojazdu, stanął nad krawędzią i zaczął się rozglądać. - Widzisz coś? - spytał Terneitex. - Ee, może Daxeen zobaczy coś podczas zwiadu. Czekali może dziesięć minut, zanim wspomniany wojownik przyleciał. Gdy tylko ich ujrzał, krzyknął: - Dobre wieści. Znalazłem ich obóz i podsłuchałem rozmowę. Wynika z niej, że kule chcą przewieźć do innego miejsca, w którym będą bezpieczne. Kilku Skrallów przewiezie je Thornatusem. Oddział wymaszeruje za nimi za pół godziny. - Doskonale. Nareszcie będzie walka - powiedział zadowolony Suvil. - Nie ma co. Świetnie się spisałeś. Może użyję kuli, by utworzyć ścianę lodu, a... Uwaga! Jadą! - krzyknął Terneitex. Suvil cofnął się kilka kroków, aktywował maskę i zawołał: - JESTEM HARDKOREM!!! - po czym skoczył w wąwóz. Dzięki mocy maski, wykonał salto w przód i wylądował na plecach Skralla, siedzącego nad kabiną. Pęd wcisnął go do środka kabiny, razem z ciałem Skralla, który od tego uderzenia skręcił kark. - ALE URWAŁ!!! - krzyknął na ten widok Daxeen. Suvil nogami namacał drążki sterownicze pojazdu i skręcił w lewo. Gdy pojazd miał uderzyć w ścianę wąwozu, Toa znów użył maski i wyskoczył tą samą drogą, którą się tam dostał. Gdy wylądował bezpiecznie na ziemi, a pojazd "przyrypał" w ścianę wąwozu, rozległ się krzyk Terneiteksa: - ALE TO BYŁO DOBRE!!! Gdy obaj wojownicy zeszli na dół, Suvil powiedział: - Mamy dużo czasu, ale załatwmy to szybko. Wy poszukacie kul, a ja sprawdzę, czy któreś ze Skrallów przeżył. Suvil wyciągnął jednego Skralla z rozbitej maszyny i sprawdził puls. Na szczęście, Skrall nie żył. Tak jak pozostali. Gdy Daxeen i Terneitex przeszukali maszynę, odkryli jedną kulę u zabitego Skralla, a drugą w schowku przed kierownicą maszyny. Trzeciej nie było. - Niech to! Widocznie skurczybyki jedną sobie zostawiły! - powiedział Daxeen. - Spokojnie, do mojego planu, potrzebna jest tylko Kula Piasku - stwierdził Suvil. - No to mamy farta, by to Piasek i Powietrze - poinformował ich Terneitex. - Dobra, zbierajmy się - powiedział Suvil - Daxeen, zabierz nas z powrotem. Wojownik skinął głową, wzleciał w powietrze i spuścił towarzyszom bicze. Gdy już zabrali się z wąwozu, Kulą Powietrze uprzątnęli maszynę i trupy. Potem położyli się i czekali na przybycie reszty Rebeliantów. Po upływie ponad pół godziny u wejścia do wąwozu dostrzegli ciemne kształty. Po upływie kilku kolejnych minut, mogli zobaczyć, że kilkadziesiąt kroków przed nimi, kroczy oddział Rebeliantów. Terneitex naliczył trzydziestu. Spojrzał pytająco w stronę Suvila. Toa Dźwięków pokiwał przecząco głową. Gdy wojownicy byli dokładnie przed nimi Toa Lodu znów spojrzał w stronę swego dowódcy. Tym razem odpowiedziało mu skinięcie głową. Terneitex natychmiast wstał, skierował Kulę piasku w stronę przepaści i użył jej mocy. Ogromna fala piasku przysypała oddział. Gdy Terneitex się odwrócił, ujrzał swoich towarzyszy stojących kilka kroków za nim. - Jak długo można przeżyć będąc przysypanym piaskiem? - spytał Daxeen. - Krótko. Piasek wszędzie włazi i wszystko zatyka. Poza tym, przysypanie z zaskoczenia zmniejsza szanse, że przysypywany zdąży wstrzymać oddech. Dziesięć minut wystarczy - stwierdził Suvil. Po upływie tego czasu, wojownicy ponownie użyli Kuli Piasku, do uprzątnięcia hałdy. Potem powtórzyła się sytuacja z przed około godziny. Wojownicy zeszli do wąwozu, przeszukali poległych, a nienaruszone zapasy żywności zabrali, wraz z kulą. Następnie Mocą Powietrza przenieśli ciała w miejsce, w którym wcześniej umieścili rozbity pojazd Skrallów. Całość podpalili i poczekali kilka godzin. Gdy było popołudnie zasypali miejsce i Suvil wyruszył pieszo w stronę morza, z odpowiednimi zapasami. Zaś Terneitex i Daxeen skierowali się do Bota Magna, Wielkiej Dżungli, a dokładniej do wsi Lemetia. *** Tymczasem Wartor, Lutor i Vermon zatrzymali swój pojazd kilka kilometrów od fortecy. Niestety, przez lornetki, które były częścią ich ekwipunku, dostrzegli Skakdi, kręcących się na murach fortecy. Wartor powiedział: - Niech to, mają straże. Będą problemy. - Tak. Masz jakiś plan? - spytał Lutor, jednocześnie ustawiając Wartora na pozycji dowódcy. - Gdybyśmy się dostali do środka... - Na przykład ukryci w karawanie transportowej? - spytał Wartora uśmiechając się Vermon. Wartor w mig podjął tok rozumowania Vermona. Również się uśmiechnął. Ruszył do pojazdu i zaczął czegoś szukać. W przeciwieństwie do niego, Lutor nie rozumiał, o co chodzi. Zaczął przeszukiwać pole widzenia za pomocą lornetki. I dostrzegł 3 wozy jadące w kierunku fortecy. Zaprzęgnięte były w Spikity. Obok wozów na Stalkerach i Skalnych Rumakach jechali Skakdi będący eskortą. - Ale jak wy chcecie... - zaczął mówić, ale nie dokończył, bo zobaczył, jak Wartor i Vermon ruszają w kierunku drogi, prowadzącej do fortecy. Ale bardziej zdziwiło go to, że nieśli koce. - To jak? Idziesz, czy wolisz popilnować maszyny? - zapytał go Wartor. - Hm... Idę! - odpowiedział ruszając raźno za towarzyszami Toa. Gdy byli na drodze, Vermon kazał towarzyszom się położyć i przykrył ich kocami. Potem przysypał ich piaskiem, dzięki czemu, byli niezauważalni. Następnie sam się położył i przysypał. Czekali może kwadrans, gdy usłyszeli warczenie zwierząt i rozmowy Skakdi. Vermon leżał pierwszy, więc to od niego zależało głównie powodzenie tej niesamowitej akcji. Wartor i Lutor musieli dokładnie obserwować, jak dostanie się pod wóz i będą musieli to powtórzyć. Vermon był spokojny, Lutor w sumie też. Tylko Wartor nie mógł wytrzymać. Leżał jako drugi i musiał opanować swoją naturę. Świerzbiły go ręce, by wystrzelić błyskawice i zniszczyć cały transport. Ale uspokoił się, bo oto Vermon podniósł się razem z kocem i chwycił obu osi łączących koła. Mimo, że wyglądało to, jak coś łatwego, ale musiał powtórzyć to tak, by Skakdi nic nie zauważyli i by Lutor nie zawalił. Wóz zbliżał się do niego. Wartor podniósł się i razem z kocem zawisł na osiach. Teraz była kolej na Lutora. Wstrzymał oddech. Czas się wydłużył. Toa przełknął ślinę, zaczekał 3 sekundy i szybko zerwał się. Niestety nie wszystko dobrze wyszło. Zrobił to za późno. Tylna oś już minęła jego ręce. Lutor się przeraził i zaczął cofać. Jednak wciąż za wolno. Postanowił się obrócić i spróbować inaczej. Obrócił się i zaczął się czołgać, tym razem do przodu. Tymczasem Wartor obserwował to wszystko i o mało co nie dostał zawału. Miał nadzieję, że Lutorowi się uda. Jeśli nie, z nimi koniec. Chyba, że Skakdi nie wpadną na to, że było ich więcej. Ale już przestał rozmyślać i znów lekko się pochylił, by zobaczyć, co z Lutorem. Jednak, nic nie zauważył. Za chwilę wszystko się rozstrzygnie. Jeśli karawana się zatrzyma, lepiej nie myśleć, co Skakdi im zrobią. Ale na szczęście nic się nie stało. Wartor odetchnął z ulgą. Ale wróćmy do Lutora. Zawrócił i znów zaczął się czołgać. Robił to szybko i miał nadzieję, że nie za szybko. Ale już przednia oś znalazła się w zasięgu jego rąk. Chwycił ją i szybko prawą nogą wymacał tylną oś. Udało się. Podciągnął lewą i odetchnął głęboko, ale cicho. Zamknął oczy i uspokoił się. Potem uśmiechnął się do siebie. W tym czasie Vermon, który był na przedzie, pochylił głowę i spojrzał w kierunku jazdy i zobaczył bramę fortecy. On również odetchnął ulgą mimo, że nie widział całego zamieszania z Lutorem w roli głównej. Był silny, ale już zaczynał czuć rwanie w ramionach i udach. Mięśnie się buntowały. Nagle karawana się zatrzymała. Wiedział, że to postój przed bramą. Musiał więc jeszcze chwilę poczekać. Forteca składała się z kamienia. Miała kształt prostokąta, była otoczona murem. Jej długość na oko wynosiła 100 metrów, a szerokość 40. Do fortecy prowadziła tylko jedna brama. Za nią znajdowało się podwórze, które zaczynało się od jednego muru, do drugiego. Od bramy do części mieszkalnej było jakieś 15 metrów. Ale karawana znów ruszyła i po chwili się zatrzymała. Vermon puścił się wozu i położył na ziemi. Po pięciu sekundach wykorzystanych na zdjęcie z pleców kocu i schowania go pod brzuch, rozejrzał się. Nie zauważył żadnych nóg, więc przeturlał się z pod wozu w lewo. Potem kilkoma susami znalazł się w cieniu stojących maszyn. Nie można było go dostrzec. Wartor widział to i powtórzył te czynności, ale poturlał się w prawo. Jednak on musiał szybko przebiec pod mury, gdyż nigdzie bliżej nie było cienia. Z kolei Lutor obserwował Toa Błyskawicy i sam się rozejrzał. Jednak tym razem do wozu podeszło kilku Skakdi. Lutor postanowił pozostać pod wozem, aż mógłby bezpiecznie wydostać się stąd. W tym czasie Vermon odnalazł wzrokiem Wartora i skinął w jego kierunku głową. Toa Elektryczności również znalazł Skakdi. Wyjął nóż, gdyż całą broń zostawili przy pojeździe, by im nie utrudniała akcji i zrobił pytającą minę. Vermon potrząsnął przecząco głową, co był odpowiedzią na pytanie Wartora: "Atakujemy?", "Nie". Potem wskazał palcem na wóz, pod którym tkwił Lutor. Wartor zrobił niezadowoloną minę i schował nóż. Następnie obaj skierowali swój wzrok na wozy. Skakdi wyładowywali zapasy żywności i broń. Vermon doskonale wiedział, ile ważą takie skrzynie. Jednak Skakdi nosili po cztery... Vermon przetarł oczy ze zdziwienia. Jednak Wartor domyślił się, co się dzieje. Spojrzał na Vermona i wskazał palcem na pewnego Skakdi. Vermon popatrzył we wskazanym kierunku i ujrzał Skakdi z wyciągniętą ręką, w której znajdowała się Kula Grawitacji. Tylko w ten sposób, skrzynie stały się takie lekkie. Gdy wyładunek się zakończył, Wartor znów wskazał palcem na Skakdi, a potem na siebie. Zadowolony Vermon skinął energicznie głową. Gdy Skakdi ruszył do wnętrza fortecy, Wartor ruszył za nim. Vermon zaś zaczął się zastanawiać, jak wydostać z pod wozu Lutora. Jednak problem sam się rozwiązał, gdy Skakdi odprowadzili wóz pod mur, odczepili Spikity i również ruszyli do fortecy, a inni odprowadzili zwierzęta do stajni. Vermon zobaczył turlającego się z pod wozu Lutora i nakazał mu gestem, by przyłączył się do niego. - Uf, myślałem, że już po mnie - stwierdził Toa Roślinności. - Dobra, widzisz to okno? Gdy nikogo nie będzie w pobliżu, włazimy do środka. - Ok. Jak na razie widzę tylko dwie istoty jakiś metr od okna. Minęło kilka chwili, zanim Lutor powiedział: - Dobra, nikogo nie ma. Szybko, idziemy! Lutor wykorzystał swoja zręczność podczas skoku i wciągnął Vermona. - Dobra, co teraz? - zapytał Lutor. - Hmm, musimy znaleźć kule. Chociaż, Wartor to zrobi. Śledzi Skakdi z Kulą Grawitacji. - Dobra, ale musimy go znaleźć. I co ważniejsze, uciec. - No to ruszamy - powiedział Vermon i zaczął się skradać korytarzem. Lutor ruszył za nim. W międzyczasie Wartor śledził Skakdi z Kulą Grawitacji. Mijał minuty, a Toa nie zauważył innej istoty. W takiej fortecy to było naprawdę dziwne... Może mieszkańcy wyruszyli na jakąś wyprawę? Albo po prostu znajdowali się w jednym pomieszczeniu? Wciąż szli korytarzem. Ściany były oświetlone pochodniami, co kilka metrów. W niektórych miejscach były ozdobione różnymi brońmi. Miecze, topory, tarcze. Ale nie było ich wiele. Względy bezpieczeństwa... Poza tym, nie przypuszczano, by ktoś mógł dostać się do środka, wbrew woli Skakdi. Wartor uśmiechnął się. Ale spoważniał, bo Skakdi się zatrzymał. Wszedł do komnaty z lewej strony i wyciągnął kulę. Wartor schował się za ścianą i obserwował. Pokój tak jak inne, oświetlony był pochodniami. Ale jego uwagę przykuły 3 piedestały, a na 2 były umieszczone kule. Wartor postanowił działać. Wyszedł zza ściany i wystrzelił kulą elektryczności w Skakdi. Ten upadł na ziemię w drgawkach, wywołanych szokiem elektrycznym. Po chwili, jego serce nie wytrzymało. Umarł. Wartor wszedł do pomieszczenia i przyjrzał się kulom. Nie miały oznaczeń, więc wypróbował ich moc. Za pierwszym razem stworzył Kanohi Hau. Podrapał się w głowę i ustalił, że zdobył Kulę Kreacji. Gdy użył drugiej, strumień plazmy stopił piedestał. Tak więc do kolekcji dołączyły Kule: Grawitacji, Kreacji i Plazmy. Schował Kula i miał już wyjść, gdy usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Wziął w ręce maczugę, którą posiadał Skakdi i Kulę Plazmy. Kroki były coraz bliżej... Stanął pod ścianą, a gdy zauważył jakiś cień przy wejściu, wyskoczył i uderzył istotę przed nimi prosto w głowę. Po chwili usłyszał przerażony krzyk: - Wartor! Zabiłeś Vermona! *** Suvil po kilku godzinach swojego marszu do Srebrnego Morza, nazwanego tak na cześć morza wokół Metru Nui, zobaczył ognisko. Nie zdziwił go ten widok, bo te ziemie były bezpieczne. Nie znajdowały się na północy, na terenach rebeliantów. Jednak ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Suvil dobrze o tym wiedział i postanowił upewnić się, że nic mu nie grozi. Wyostrzył swój zmysł słuchu i zamknął oczy. Czekał. - I co, moje gołąbeczki? Jak się wam leży? No wiem, wiem, mogliśmy trochę rozluźnić te więzy - mówił lekko ochrypnięty głos. Suvil otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia. Słowo "gołąbeczki" wskazywało, że związanych jest kilka, najpewniej dwie, osoby. Możliwe też, że obu płci. A jeśli są związani sznurami, to raczej nie są Toa. Suvil postanowił podkraść się do ogniska. Zadanie ułatwiał mu zmierzch. Zostawił kosę i pas, w którym miał zapasy, zioła, kamienie świetlne i kilka przydatnych rzeczy. Wziął tylko nóż. Zaczął się skradać w stronę blasku. Zauważył jakiś zarys, kilkanaście kroków od niego. Wytężył wzrok i odkrył, że to Thornatus. Niepilnowany. Suvil podkradł się do niego i przyjrzał postaciom wokół ogniska. Jego przypuszczenia się sprawdziły. Związanymi była dwójka Glatorian. Suvila zdziwiło to, że już ich kiedyś spotkał. Byli to... Ackar i Kiina! Suvil spotkał ich pewnego razu w Metru Nui. Leżeli oparci o pojazd, za którym chował się Toa Dźwięków. Resztę towarzystwa wokół ogniska stanowili Skrallowie i Rahkshi. Jeden Skrall tłumaczył właśnie Glatorianom, w jakiej nieciekawej sytuacji się znaleźli. Jego głos był ochrypnięty. Dwóch innych siedziało z drugiej strony ogniska i zajadało kolację. Nieco dalej, siedział kolejny Skrall i czyścił broń. Rahkshi stał kilka metrów od pojazdu i wpatrywał się w dal. Kolor pancerza wskazywał na to, że był to Rahkshi Ciszy. Suvil zadecydował, że jego trzeba wyeliminować w pierwszej kolejności. Ale nagle usłyszał jakiś szelest. Spojrzał w tym kierunku. Zobaczył jakiś kształt. Wyglądał na coś żywego. I był tak w rzeczywistości. Kształt podniósł się i kilkoma susami dostał się za pojazd. Suvil szybko przeskoczył za niego, zatkał mu ręką usta i przystawił nóż do szyi. - Spokojnie - wyszeptał - Jesteśmy tu w tym samym celu. Uwolnię cię, tylko nie krzycz. Ok? - istota pokiwała głową. Suvil schował nóż i zdjął rękę z ust istoty. Gdy to zrobił, usłyszał od niej: - Musimy ich uwolnić. A ja jestem Linter - wyszeptała postać. *** Wartor i Lutor stali nad leżącym ciałem Vermona. Właśnie przed chwilą ten pierwszy zdzielił Skakdi maczugą w głowę. Teraz powiedział: - O kurde... Rzeczywiście... Zabiłem go... - Chciałbyś, co? - wystękał, podnosząc się Vermon - Po pierwsze, trafiłeś mnie w ramię a, maczuga trochę się ześlizgnęła. Po drugie, musimy stąd zwiewać. Masz kule? - Pewnie - odpowiedział uradowany Wartor, że jednak nie zabił swojego towarzysza - Plazma, Grawitacja i Kreacja. - Zajedwabiście - stwierdził również uradowany Lutor - Ale Vermon ma rację, czas na nas. - Ale jak stąd wyjść? Ta forteca to istny labirynt - spytał Wartor. - Hm... Cóż, nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak iść przed siebie - rzekł Vermon, ruszając korytarzem w stronę, z której nadeszli. Towarzysze ruszyli za nim. Szli kilkanaście minut, ale nikogo nie spotkali. Jednak, gdy przechodzili obok pewnych drzwi, usłyszeli hałas dochodzący ze środka. - A więc tam się zebrali - powiedział Lutor - Zaczekajcie, sprawdzę, co tam się dzieje. Toa użył swojej maski i skierował wzrok na drzwi. Ujrzał kilkadziesiąt postaci siedzących wokół 3 stołów. Widocznie odbywały się tam jakieś obrady. W oddali na kamiennym tronie siedział Skakdi, który widocznie był tu dowódcą. Ale żeby dowiedzieć się o czym rozmawiają, Toa przyłożył ucho do drzwi i starał się rozróżnić jakieś dźwięki. Jednak Skakdi krzyczeli jeden przez drugiego, każdy chciał mówić, a nie słuchać. Nic więc z tego nie wynikało. Dlatego Toa znów zajrzał do środka pomieszczenia. Skakdi na tronie był coraz bardziej poirytowany. Nagle zerwał się, chwycił jakąś kulę i skierował w kierunku drzwi. Wszystko to działo się w ułamku sekundy, więc Lutor nie zdążył zareagować na lecący w jego stronę strumień światła. Strumień uderzył w drzwi, wyłamał je i razem z Toa rzucił na ścianę, a Skakdi przemówił: - Dosyć! Musimy w końcu ustalić, jak napaść na Kriszt! Mamy odpowiednią ilość broni. Teraz wystarczy, jeśli przestaniecie gadać jednocześnie! W międzyczasie Wartor i Vermon spojrzeli na leżącego pod ścianą i przykrytego drzwiami Lutora. - O ja cię... Vermon, szybko! Zauważyli nas! Musimy działać! - krzyknął Wartor i stanął w drzwiach. Vermon ruszył za jego przykładem. Następnie Toa Błyskawicy zapytał: - Gotowy? No to gazu! - wypowiedziawszy te słowa, Wartor wystrzelił z rąk strumienie błyskawic, które poraziły Skakdi stojących dalej. Równocześnie Vermon użył kuli plazmy i rozwalił tych bliżej. - Ale rzeźnia... - wyszeptał Lutor, który już wyczołgał się spod drzwi. - No to jakieś 70% populacji twierdzy odeszło do lepszego świata... - stwierdził Vermon. - A zasłużyli? - spytał Lutor. - Dajcie spokój tym dyskusjom. Teraz musimy stąd wyjść - Wartor. - I zabrać Kulę Światła - powiedział Lutor i przeszedł przez pobojowisko do dowódcy, po czym zabrał mu kulę. - Nie no... Piąteczka! - Vermon. Wojownicy znów ruszyli. Słyszeli jakieś okrzyki na zewnątrz, ale nikogo nie spotkali, bo szli wąskimi korytarzami i zachowywali się cicho. Po około pół godzinie dotarli do okna. Lutor użył mocy swojego żywiołu i z ziemi wyrosło pnącze, po którym bohaterowie dostali się na ziemię. Następnie odeszli przez wydmy w stronę swojego pojazdu. Zauważyli, że zapadła noc. Wartor zatrzymał się i powiedział: - Spójrzcie, pięć jasnych gwiazd na niebie, tak blisko siebie. To nasze kule... - Wspaniały widok - stwierdził Vermon i ponownie ruszył do maszyny. Gdy tam dotarli, wyruszyli w kierunku Lemetii. Kiedy byli już kilka kilometrów od fortecy, zjedli i położyli się, zadowoleni z udanej akcji. *** Suvil spojrzał zdziwiony na Lintera. Skąd tu wziął się jedyny ocalały z grupy, która pierwsza spotkała się z potęgą Kul Żywiołów. - Czas na uprzejmości przyjdzie później. Jaką masz broń? - powiedział Toa Dźwięków. - Wziąłem nóż i jedną strzałę z łuku. - Strzałę? - przeszło przez myśl Suvilowi, a na głos powiedział: - Dobra, plan jest taki: ty załatwisz tego Rahkshi, a ja tego ochrypniętego Skralla i uwolnię Glatorian. Potem swoją mocą uderzę w tamtych dwóch, a potem wyrżniemy ich jak leci, z wyjątkiem jednego. Trzeba będzie go przesłuchać. Gotowy? No to lecimy! - wypowiedziawszy te słowa, Suvil użył mocy maski i przeskoczył Thornatusa. Szybko chwycił Skralla i wbił mu nóż w serce. W międzyczasie Linter dostał się do Rahkshi i po zniszczeniu grzbietu, przepołowił Krattę. Wtedy Skrallowie zerwali się na nogi, żeby włączyć się do walki. Suvil przeciął liny, którymi byli związani Ackar i Kiina, a Linter rzucił im ich broń, która znajdowała się u Rahkshi. Kiina uwolniła strumień wody i odrzuciła Skralla czyszczącego broń, a Ackar go dobił. Dwaj Skrallowie, stojący naprzeciw Thornatusa oberwali strumieniem dźwięku, który wysłał im Suvil. Linter przebił jednego strzałą, ale następnie ostatni żywy Skrall strzelił do niego z Miotacza Thornax. Glatorianin upadł na ziemię z okrzykiem bólu na ustach. Suvil widział to i momentalnie podjął decyzję. Użył maski i przeskoczył nad ogniskiem, jednocześnie uderzając Skralla pięścią w twarz. Skrall zatoczył się, a Suvil wyrwał mu Thornaksa i jednocześnie podskoczył, złapał Skralla za głowę i przycisnął swoje kolana do jego brzucha. *'' Siła grawitacji zrobiła swoja, a Skrall upadł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Kiina powiedziała: - Dzięki, Suvil. Już myślałam, że nie wytrzymam gadanie tego kretyna. - Nie ma za co. Ale Linter jest ranny, oczyść ranę, a ja przyniosę swoje rzeczy. Mam tam kilka przydatnych ziół. - O tym mówisz? - zapytał Ackar, niosąc pas Suvila i jego Kosę. Widocznie poszedł się rozejrzeć. W międzyczasie, Kiina uklęknęła i kilkoma kroplami wody, zaczęła oczyszczać ranę. Wybuchowy pocisk trafił w ciało Glatorianina nieco niżej wysokości ramienia, pomiędzy ręką, a sercem. Suvil wyjął z jednego woreczka kilka zasuszonych ziół, w które zaopatrzył się przed misją. Były to liście rośliny zwanej Wertonia. Liście miały wielkość dłoni, były zielone i miały intensywny zapach. Suvil zakrył nimi ranę, poprosił Kiinę, by zmoczył je. Następnie uchylił liście i wsypał sproszkowane owoce Serenty (owoce Serenty wyglądem przypominają pieprz). Potem ponownie zakrył ranę i obwiązał ją bandażem. Następnie wydał Kiinie kilka zaleceń: - Ten opatrunek wystarczy na 5 dni, jeśli codziennie będziecie zwilżać ranę. Najlepiej jednak, jeśli jak najszybciej zabierzecie go do uzdrowiciela. Ackar widocznie poszedł poszukać rzeczy Lintera. Ale dlaczego oni was napadli? - Nie wiem, ale sądzę, że to przez tą kulę, którą znaleźliśmy. Suvil szybko spojrzał w niebo. Rzeczywiście. Nad ich głowami znajdowała się bardzo jasna gwiazda. - A gdzie macie tą kulę? - spytał Suvil. - W Thornatusie. Jechaliśmy nim, gdy Skrallowie strzelili w koło. Potem szybko nas rozbroili. Suvil skinął głową i zaczął przeszukiwać pojazd. Po kilku minutach znalazł kulę. Podszedł z nią do ogniska. Na kuli wyryty był zegar. Suvil szybko schował Kulę Czasu, bo lepiej nie eksperymentować z Legendarnymi Żywiołami. Potem zobaczył, że ogłuszony Skrall się rusza. Szybko podbiegł do niego i dzięki mocy maski, rzucił nim w pojazd tak, że Skrall ponownie oberwał w głowę. Potem związał go tak, jak przedtem byli związani Ackar i Kiina. W tym momencie, wrócił Ackar z rzeczami Lintera i jego bronią. Lustrując obóz powiedział: - Kiina, połóż się. Ja się nim zajmę. Musimy ustalić warty, przy Glatorianinie. - Tak, masz rację - przytaknął Suvil. - Ja muszę wcześnie wyruszyć w dalszą podróż, wezmę ze sobą kulę. Wy będziecie czuwać, a gdy Ackar obudzi Kiinę, niech obudzi mnie. Wtedy wyruszę. Ale teraz musimy pogrzebać pokonanych. Należy im się to. Skralla weźmiecie ze sobą i jutro przesłuchacie. No to do roboty! On i Ackar wykopali w ziemi dziurę i złożyli tam ciała Skrallów. Potem załadowali całą ich broń na pojazd. W międzyczasie Kiina zjadła posiłek i położyła się. Następnie dołączył do niej Suvil. Ackar czuwał przy Linterze. Gdy była pierwsza w nocy, obudził Kiinę i Suvila. Kiina usiadła obok rannego Glatorianina, a Suvil ruszył w kierunku morza, świecąc sobie zamontowanymi na sznurku kamieniami świetlnymi, tej samej wielkości. Tak zakończył się drugi dzień misji, w którym drużyna zdobyła 9 kul i łącznie miała już 10. ''* - ta akcja, jak łatwo się domyślić, pochodzi z WWE. Nazywa się Codebreaker i wykonuje ją Chris Jericho. Dzień 3 Cień wstał. Podszedł do okna i spojrzał na rozciągający się kilkanaście kilometrów od jego nowej twierdzy łańcuch górski. 2 dni temu wysłał pewną Vortixx, do wsi Lemetia, by pokonać drużynę zbierająca Kule Żywiołów. Zastanawiał się, czy pułapka zadziała. Nie obawiał się ataku drużyny. Nie obawiał się nawet zemsty Laimax... Tak, zemsty... Za to, co zrobił jej przyjaciółce... Naprawdę, nie wiedział, jak Laimax mogła być taka naiwna. Bawił się nią, odkąd ją spotkał. Po Wielkiej Migracji, jego Mroczni Łowcy zmienili nieco strukturę. Wielu Matoran zostało poszkodowanych w ich operacjach. Dlatego dołączyli do Rebeliantów, ale mimo tego, nie wyrzekli się swojego dawnego fachu. Podczas jednej z takich misji, Mimic spotkał zrozpaczoną Laimax. Odkrył, że jest świetnym materiałem na Łowcę. Miał rację. Zabrał ją do nowej twierdzy Łowców, a ona opowiedziała o swojej historii Cieniowi. On stwierdził, że jej dom zniszczyli Toa. I, że to oni zabili jej przyjaciółkę, która była w domu, podczas ataku. Tyle, że... to nie Toa ją zabili. Cień dobrze o tym wiedział. To Łowcy... Otrzymali zlecenie, by zniszczyć dom i zabić Vortixx. Nie wiedział, czemu zleceniodawca chciał tak skrzywdzić Laimax. Liczyło się to, że dużo zapłacił. Tak więc, zatrudnił Laimax. Sprawowała się doskonale. Wykonywała bardzo niebezpieczne misje, w których nie chodziło o kradzież. Nie... Stała się płatnym zbójcą, działającym z ramiona Mrocznych Łowców. Teraz miała zadanie wybić od środka drużynę po dowództwem Toa Suvila. Cień wiedział, że doskonale się do tego nadawała. Ale Suvil i inni Toa mogliby zasiać w Laimax wątpliwości. Mogła wtedy uciec do swojego domu, który znajdował się na osamotnionym drzewie. Ale... spotkałaby ją przykra niespodzianka. A potem Seeker by ją zabił... Dostał specjalne zadanie... Cień uśmiechnął się. Nikt nie mógł mu zaszkodzić. Odszedł od okna i ruszył sprawdzić lochy. Interesowała go tylko jedna cela... Przygotowana specjalnie na tego, kto obraził go już dawno temu... Ale Cień nie zapomniał o tym... Oświadczył Laimax, że jeden z członków, musi przeżyć... Właśnie dla niego była cela... Cień pomyślał: - Będzie ci tu bardzo wygodnie... Suvil! *** Laimax stanęła przy barierce, chroniącej przed upadkiem z platformy na drzewie. Bo właśnie Lemetia była wsią, podobną do Le-Koro. Mieszkańcy zbudowali domki na drzewach i osiedlili się tu. Okolica sprzyjała temu. Lemetia znajdowała się na granicy Wielkiej Dżungli. A teraz została przejęta przez Rebeliantów. Oddział składający się z 10 Skakdi i 5 Exo-Toa szybko i sprawnie zajął wieś, a mieszkańców uwięził. Teraz należało czekać na drużynę. - Nasi obserwatorzy nie zauważyli jeszcze żadnego pojazdu. Przygotuj się - usłyszała za sobą Laimax. Odwróciła się szybko i ujrzała Sallaha, dowódcę wymienionego wyżej oddziału - Gdy ich zauważą, zejdź na platformę niżej i ukryj się. Potem będzie to wyglądało, jakbyś znalazła się tutaj po nich. W międzyczasie, jeden z moich ludzi podstawi twój motor obok maszyn tamtych. Ty wtedy wejdziesz do góry i pomożesz im w walce. Pamiętaj, możesz zniszczyć te blaszane puszki, ale... - Ale wy musicie wtedy uciec. Wiem, wiem - dokończyła Laimax. - Hehe... Dobra dziewczynka... - powiedział Sallah i wyciągnął rękę, by pogłaskać Vortixx. Jednak Laimax szybko się cofnęła i wycedziła przez zęby: - Zabieraj łapska... - Hehe... Dobra... - chrząknął i kontynuował: - A teraz na poważnie. Lepiej, żeby nikt cię tu nie widział, przed przybyciem tamtych. - Pzecież uwięziliście wszystkich mieszkańców... - No tak, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele - powiedział Skakdi i odszedł. Laimax również odeszła. To drzewo przypominała jej dom... Na oczy cisnęły jej się łzy... Otarła je szybko, pociągnęła nosem i ruszyła znaleźć sobie kryjówkę. Ale myśli o Esarze wciąż latały po jej głowie. Po kilku minutach znalazła odpowiednie miejsce. Schowek z paszą dla Gukko, które należały do wioski. Laimax nagle poczuła jak myśli o Esarze powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą... Usiadła na jednym z worków i ukryła głowę w dłoniach. Po chwili, zaszlochała... *** Tahu przedstawił swój plan innym członkom rady. Najpierw się zdziwili, ale po dokładniejszym objaśnieniu, spodobał im się ten pomysł. Szybko zorganizowano odpowiednią ekipę, która miała odwiedzić kilka miejscowości. Tahu również do niej dołączył, a Gali poprosił, by zajęła jego stanowisko, na czas jego nieobecności. Łącznie 5 Toa ruszyło na tą misję. Toa Roślinności - Salar, Toa Umysłu - Lumo, Toa Żelaza - Wendar, Toa Błyskawicy - Trona i Toa Ognia - Tahu. Po wyjaśnieniu, co mają robić, wszyscy Toa zapakowali się do Thornatusa i ruszyli w kierunku północnej granicy. Gdy przyjrzeli się mapie, postanowili odwiedzić 6 wsi: Kriszt, Bobror, Lumet, Korot, Serd i Szorina. Najbliższą był Korot. Więc tam skierowali swoje kroki. - Cieszę się, że zgodziliście się na to przedsięwzięcie - powiedział Tahu. - Cóż, jeśli to polepszy stosunki... - odparł Wendar. - Z mapy wynika, że wsie są blisko siebie, ale dopiero, jak już się dojedzie do jednej... - stwierdziła inteligentnie Trona. - To będzie długa podroż - stwierdziła Lumo. - Eee, Salar, co robisz? - spytał Tahu, widząc jak Salar uderza dłońmi w bęben, który zabrał ze sobą. - Pam, pam, ram... Co mówiłeś? - Pytałem, co robisz? - Aaa. Komponuję. Czekaj, już to czuję! - powiedział Salar i ponownie zaczął uderzać dłońmi w bęben. - Artysta... - powiedział z udawanym uznaniem Wendar. - Ej, ten bęben jest ze skóry zwierzęcej? - zapytała Lumo. - Eee, tak. - A nie pomyślałeś, o tym, co czuły te biedne zwierzęta, podczas obdzierania?! - No ale... - Chwila, nie kłóćcie się! To przecież... - Zamknij się! - odkrzyknęli jednocześnie Lumo i Salar. - Sami się zamknijcie - krzyknęła Trona i poraziła obydwoje strumieniem energii elektrycznej. - To będzie długa podróż... - pomyślał Tahu i wcisnął pedał gazu. *** Lumix jechał na swoim Hydruka - Onuxivie, niedaleko pewnego kanionu na północy. Konionu znanego z tego, że ci, którzy do niego wchodzili, raczej nie wracali. Lumix bardzo dobrze znał tego przyczynę. To były tereny Baterra. Ale Lumix nie miał powodów do obaw. Swoją broń zostawił w pewnej wsi, w której dowiedział się o tych maszynach-potworach. - Nie no, Onuxiv. Ile na tej planecie kanionów... Naprawdę nie jestem za ciężki? - zapytał Lumix swojego "wierzchowca". Onuxiv pokiwał głową. W końcu miał Moc Grawitacji i Ziemi. - Taak. Ciekawe, jak idzie tej grupie z kulami, nie? Onuxiv przekrzywił kilka razy głowę i wydał z siebie dźwięk przypominający warczenie Skalnego Rumaka. Po chwili skierował głowę przed siebie i wydał krótki okrzyk. Lumix skinął głową. - Masz rację. Już niedługo dojedziemy do tego kanionu. Pora użyć maski. Po kilku minutach, gdy dojechali, Lumix zszedł z Onuxiva i skupił się, by przyzwać moc Kanohi Retro. Stanął przed wejściem do kanionu i przeniósł się w przeszłość. Zobaczył 4 Baterra, którzy weszli do kanionu. Przybrali kształt skał. Potem Lumix zobaczył, że jeden z nich odszedł. Pewnie na zwiady. Wyszedł w kierunku, w którym jechali Lumix i Onuxiv. Ale nie zdążył o tym zameldować, bo jakąś godzinę temu obydwaj towarzysze go zauważyli i Lumix potraktował robota strumieniem Plazmy. Przyszedł mu do głowy świetny pomysł. Wycofał się do Hydruki i zdezaktywował maskę. - Dobra, niech zacznie się pokaz! - powiedział, po czym użył mocy zmiennokształtności, by upodobnić się do Baterra. Już w swojej nowej postaci ruszył w kierunku wąwozu. Wszedł do środka i szukał wzrokiem skał, którymi byli Baterra. Gdy je zobaczył i upewnił się, że jego też widzą, pokazał im ręką, że mają podejść. Gdy Baterra wrócili do swojej oryginalnej postaci, ruszył w kierunku wyjścia wąwozu. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że ruszyli za nim. Wszyscy trzej. Gdy już byli blisko wyjścia, Lumix momentalnie się odwrócił i potraktował Baterra strumieniami plazmy z rąk. Potem na powrót stał się Toa. Przeniósł zniszczone roboty na zewnątrz kanionu, a Onuxiv użył Mocy Ziemi, by je zasypać. Potem wsiadł na Hydrukę i skierował ich kroki w kierunku wsi, w której czekała na niego własna broń. *** Daxeen i Terneitex jechali swoim pojazdem w kierunku Wielkiej Dżungli. Była jeszcze daleko, bo nie widzieli jej nawet przez lornetki. Mimo to sądzili, że dotrą do niej za kilka godzin. Jak na razie misja układała się świetnie. Z wyjątkiem tego, że jazda przez niezamieszkane, pustynne okolice, nie była ciekawym zajęciem. Dlatego obaj towarzysze starali się jakoś zabić czas. Terneitex rozmyślał o planecie. Mata Nui odtworzył Spherus Magna i zmienił pustynię w raj. Nowa Spherus Magna była bardzo różnorodna. Były na niej dżungle, lasy, jeziora, rzeki, morze, ocean, wodospady, łańcuchy górskie, wzgórza, wąwozy, jaskinie, pustynia i wulkan. Nie wszystkie miejsca były zamieszkane. Bo nie wszystkie miejsca były bezpieczne. Zwłaszcza północ, jaskinie i pustynia. Po wodach oceanu pływali jednak różni piraci. Ale tylko na dalekich trasach morskich. Na oceanie było kilka zamieszkanych archipelagów, wokół których piraci nie grasowali. Po prostu łatwiej było napaść łódź na pełnym morzu, z dala od wszelkich lądów. Jednak Daxeena interesowały inne rzeczy. Zapytał Terneiteksa: - Czym się zajmowałeś, we Wszechświecie Matoran? To pytanie wyrwało Toa Lodu z rozmyślań. Spojrzał n Daxeena i powiedział: - Tym i owym. - A konkretnie? - Czasami polowałem... Pracowałem też w kopalni... Ogółem żyłem samotnie... - Aha... Ja zaś... - Daxeen nie dokończył, bo nagle z piasku wyłoniło się pół tuzina Voroksów uzbrojonych w Miotacze Thornax. Następnie dwaj bohaterowie usłyszeli sześć wystrzałów. Wybuchowe pociski trafiły w koła. Wszystko to działo się w ciągu kilku sekund i bohaterowie nie zdążyli się zatrzymać. Po chwili leżeli już na ziemi, wyrzuceni z pojazdu, poprzez nagłe zatrzymanie. Czterech Voroksów podskoczyło do nich i przeszukiwało. Broń wyrzucili i, o dziwo, zabrali zdobyte przez bohaterów Kule Żywiołów. Potem wrócili do pozostałych. - Niby jakim cudem oni wiedzą, co to za kule? - zapytał podnosząc się Terneitex. - Nie wiedzą - powiedział głos za bohaterami - Oni w ogóle nie wiedzą, co robią. Bohaterowie odwrócili się i ujrzeli jakąś istotę z Kanohi Komau. Po dłuższym przyjrzeniu się, zauważyli, że to Toa Światła. - Nie no... Nawet Światło przeszło na stronę Cienia... - powiedział Daxeen. - Że co? - zapytał Terneitex, ale po chwili zmienił temat: - Kim jesteś? Czego chcesz? - pytania były skierowane do Toa Światła. - Jestem Kane. Chociaż nikomu o tym nie powiedzie... A chcę kul. I właśnie je zdobyłem. - No więc, słuchaj Kane - powiedział Terneitex - Popełniasz błąd. My nie jesteśmy jakimiś Matoranami, których można złapać pokazując im... - Co zamierzasz? - spytał go Daxeen szeptem. - Zobaczysz... - a już na głos: - A więc na czym to skończyłem? Aaa, już mam! - krzyknął Terneitex i rzucił się do Kane'a. Szybko zerwał mu maskę, a Daxeen zerwał się w powietrze i zabrał ich broń. Voroksowie zdziwili się i rzucili się na Toa. Ternetitex jednak był na to przygotowany i wywołał zamieć śnieżną. Potem wymacał 4 kule i zabrał je. Następnie zaczął uciekać. Złapał go Daxeen i odleciał z Toa Lodu. Po kilku minutach wylądowali, a Daxeen zapytał: - Myślisz, że ten Kane przeżył? - Nie wiem. Ale raczej nie będzie się nam już naprzykrzał. - Ech... Pojazd zniszczony... I co teraz? Toa Lodu się uśmiechnął: - Nie wiesz? To ci wyjaśnię. Robisz za transport, a jak się zmęczysz, zasuwamy na piechotę. - Taaa... - odpowiedział Daxeen z uśmiechem i ponownie chwycił Toa Lodu. Potem polecieli w kierunku Wielkiej Dżungli. *** W międzyczasie Suvil dotarł do nadmorskiego miasteczka, Duaru. Postanowił zrobić zakupy, ale najpierw postanowił udać się do portu, by dowiedzieć się, kiedy na Srebrne Morze wypływa najbliższy statek. Podzszedł do pierwszego, lepszego żeglarza i zapytał: - Przepraszam, czy wiesz kiedy wypływa najbliższy statek? - Ten - pokazał żeglarz, wskazując palcem 5 statek od lewej - Ale wypływa wieczorem. - Ok, dzięki - powiedział Suvil i ruszył w kierunku wskazanego statku. Zobaczył krzątających się na jego pokładzie marynarzy. Podszedł do nich i zapytał: - Gdzie jest kapitan? Chciałbym z nim porozmawiać. - Tu jestem - powiedział stojący przy burcie Steltianin - O co chodzi? - Chciałbym się z wami zabrać na morze. - Taak? Ale my płyniemy na spotkanie z innym statkiem, by wymienić towary. - To mi nie przeszkadza. Chcę po prostu w pewnym miejscu zanurkować, by wyłowić pewien "cenny" przedmiot. - Cóż, dziwne to. Ale jeśli masz odpowiednie fundusze... - powiedział wesoło, zacierając ręce Steltianin. Suvil wziął jeden woreczek, przywiązany do pasa i wyjął z niego kilka widgetów. - Oho, widzę, że się dogadamy! - powiedział Steltianin i zabrał widgety - Wypływamy za 4 godziny. Z tobą, lub bez ciebie. Suvil zszedł ze statku i ruszył na zakupy. Najpierw poszedł do sklepu z ziołami i uzupełnił zapasy, które uszczupliły się, gdy opatrzył Lintera. Następnie poszedł do tawerny, by posłuchać kilku morskich opowieści. Jednak zanim tam dotarł, usłyszał pewien krzyk. Krzyk Rahkshi. Szybko ruszył w tym kierunku. Na miejscu zobaczył 3 Rahkshi walczących z robotami. Nie były to jednak typowe roboty. Były to szturmowe wersje RC-X9! Suvil swojego czasu spotkał się z tymi robotami, podczs służby w Zakonie. Taaak... Dokładnie 4 szturmowe RC-X9 walczyły z 3 Rahkshi Dezintegracji. Suvil postanowił im pomóc. CDN